


And It Was More Than Just a Game

by dancingsweetheart129



Series: Football AU [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Football, Football! AU, Kidfic, Loving Parents, M/M, Parent Kon, good family times, parent Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingsweetheart129/pseuds/dancingsweetheart129
Summary: They would be starting a football game soon, but for right now, Martha and her boyfriend Garrett were sitting on the swing set, talking, occasionally pushing off of the ground to swing once or twice. Jack and Abigail were walking hand in hand over to the tree towards the back of the property where Krypto was buried. John, Clark, and Jack sr. were standing near the closer tree by the deck, discussing something Tim couldn’t be bothered to listen to.“You ever think it’d be like this?” Kon asked, wrapping an arm around Tim’s shoulders. Tim shook his head, smiling back at his husband.“No,” He said.





	And It Was More Than Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Having an even number of these in the series bothered me so have a fifth.

Tim checked on the turkey in the oven, deeming it okay for now.

His parents would be arriving shortly, as would Jon and his wife Kathy. They had to catch a later flight so they wouldn’t have to wake the baby as early as Clark and Lois were arriving.

“Babe, you seen my old jersey?” Kon asked as he came strolling out of the hallway.

“Yeah, I washed it,” Tim pointed back towards the garage where the laundry room was. “Yours and Jack’s both, they stunk.”

“You’re the best,” Kon kissed his husband’s cheek as he passed through the kitchen to dig his clothes out of the dryer.

Tim was just turning the burner boiling potatoes down a bit when the doorbell rang.

“I’ve got it, Dad,” Jack said from the couch, letting go of Abigail’s hand for a moment to go answer the door.

“Are you sure you don’t need help, Mr. Drake?” Abigail asked, rising from her seat. She was nervous, Tim knew, it was the first time Jack wanted to have her over for thanksgiving, and it was also the first time she was meeting Tim’s parents.

“No, I think everything is under control,” Tim smiled back at her. “But do you think you could grab those grey and silver dishes out of the china cabinet and just set the stack on the table?”

“Sure,” She headed over to where the dining table was, scooting herself around it to rifle through the china cabinet for Tim and Conner’s wedding dishes.

“Tim?”

He turned back towards the front door and saw his mother being helped with her coat by his son.

“Mom,” Tim breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t get to see his parents often, and it was nice to see them on occasion, especially as they got older. He was still dying his hair to cover his greys, but Kon’s hair told him just how old they were. He pulled off a pretty sexy look though, going grey at the temples.

“Honey, we’ve missed you,” Janet said as she strode forward to embrace her son. “How have you been?”

“I’ve been wonderful, Mom,” Tim smiled at her, stepping over to hug his father as well. “How have the two of you been?”

“We’ve just flown in from France on business, haven’t even been home,” Janet said, waving it off.

“It was quite the affair,” Jack nodded. “We bought another subsidiary over there.”

“That’s great, Dad,” Tim smiled, not caring too much for business talk but whatever his father was comfortable with. They’d had a strained relationship after Tim came out, and it was never exactly the same, though it had improved.

“Uh, Grandma, Grandpa, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Abigail,” Jack said timidly, pulling the blond over by her hand to stand on the opposite side of the island.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear,” Janet said, giving her a wave. Jack nodded at her and smiled.

“Mom, Dad, I think Clark and Lois are in the basement if you wanted to say hi,” Tim said, and Janet gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to do just that with her husband in tow.

“Did I hear your parents?” Kon asked, popping out of the hall to the laundry room, jersey now on.

“They’re downstairs,” Tim said, pointing with a spoon.

“Hey, Jack, here,” Kon tossed him an old Denver Bronco’s jersey, and Jack caught it with ease. “Dad washed it for you.”

“Oh, thanks,” Jack said, smiling as his father made his way towards the basement stairs.

“Abigail, honey, would you do me a favor?” Tim asked, and the blond blinked at him. “Could you go check on Martha? She’s in her room, I haven’t seen her almost all day.”

This was also the first holiday Martha was inviting a boyfriend, and it was stressing her out to say the least.

“Of course,” Abigail smiled at Tim before heading towards the hallway.

“Dad, can I talk to you for a second?” Jack asked, sitting down at the kitchen island. “It’s about Abigail.”

“Jackson Samuel, if she’s pregnant-“

“No, Dad,” Jack shook his head, his face heating up. “No, I uh, I was thinking about maybe asking her to marry me.”

Tim’s spoon clattered to the kitchen counter.

“Sweetheart, you’re only 20,” Tim shook his head. “Are you really sure?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “And I’d finish school before we actually got married and everything, but I really love Abigail.”

And it was with that same certainty that Kon and Tim got married. Because Kon loved with his whole heart, and Jack was the same way.

“Oh, Honey,” Tim smiled at him, reaching out to brush some of his hair back. “If you love her that much, then you do what makes you happy. It doesn’t matter what I say.”

“I do, Dad,” Jack nodded, and Tim took a deep breath.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Tim said, picking up his spoon again as the doorbell rang once more. “That’s Uncle Jon and Aunt Kathy.”

“I’ll get it,” Jack said, hopping off of the bar stool to answer the door.

* * *

 

Luckily for Tim, Lois and Janet wanted to take over the cooking. Kathy was inside with the baby, trying to put her down for a nap.

And Tim was on the back deck, watching his growing family.

They would be starting a football game soon, but for right now, Martha and her boyfriend Garrett were sitting on the swing set, talking, occasionally pushing off of the ground to swing once or twice. Jack and Abigail were walking hand in hand over to the tree towards the back of the property where Krypto was buried. John, Clark, and Jack sr. were standing near the closer tree by the deck, discussing something Tim couldn’t be bothered to listen to.

“You ever think it’d be like this?” Kon asked, wrapping an arm around Tim’s shoulders. Tim shook his head, smiling back at his husband.

“No,” He said. He could see through the glass doors that Janet and Lois were laughing in the kitchen, Kathy joining them at the island, bouncing the baby. “Jack talked to me about something today.”

“Yeah?” Kon asked, raising an eyebrow, his gaze flickering to where his son was pointing down at the large rock they placed over Krypto. “What about?”

“He wants to ask Abigail to marry him,” Tim said, and Kon’s gaze still never left their son.

“Really?” He asked, and Tim nodded.

“Yup. Said he really loves her,” He said. “He reminds me so much of you, Conner. So stubborn and sure of his decisions.”

“Hey, that stubbornness didn’t come from just me,” Kon said, finally turning to look at his husband. “So how long before you think we’re grandparents?”

“Oh, God, I don’t even want to think about that,” Tim shook his head with a chuckle. “Let’s just take this one step at a time.”

“So what do we think about Martha’s boyfriend?” Kon asked, sneering at the couple on the swings. Garrett was leaning in to give her a kiss, and Tim could almost hear Kon growl.

“Leave them alone,” Tim warned. “I think he’s a nice boy and a little kiss never hurt anyone.”

“I just don’t like is hands on my daughter,” Kon grumbled, and Tim laughed.

“I know,” He said. “But look at the other two. You going to say anything about her hands on our little boy?”

The pair out at the property line were also exchanging a kiss, and Abigail’s hands were rubbing up Jack’s chest while his were down in her back pockets.

“Hey, you used to do that to me,” Tim chuckled, bumping against Kon’s chest with his knuckles.

“What can I say, you’ve always had a cute butt,” Kon shrugged, pulling Tim in to kiss his temple.

“Like father, like son,” Tim scoffed.

“Huddle up, teams!” Clark shouted, and the two on the deck excitedly started down the stairs as the others ran in towards the center. “We’re uneven, so we’ll flip a coin to see who gets to pick first. Captains are me and Jon. We’ve got a bet to settle.”

Jon won the coin toss, and his first pick was Jack jr., who ran over and high fived his uncle.

“Awesome, Uncle Jon is cool,” He said, sticking his tongue out at his dads.

“Alright, Conner,” Clark said, and Kon took a spot next to his father. That split the Kent boys at least, leaving the others wondering who would be chosen next.

“Martha,” Jon decided, and the girl ran over, hopping up on her brother’s back.

“Jack,” Clark nodded to his in-law, who gladly joined the team.

“Abigail,” Jon decided, and the blond bounced over, smiling at Martha and Jack.

“Tim,” Clark decided, and Tim breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t picked last.

“Alright, Garrett, you’re on our team,” Jack said, and the boy strode over to them. He was a football player too, and leave it to Martha to pick another football boy. As if they didn’t have enough of them.

“You guys are going down,” Jon said, hands on his hips.

“Big talk for such a scrawny guy,” Kon scoffed.

“Oh please,” Jon rolled his eyes. “Keep up, geezers.”

Kon was 10 years older than Jon. That brat was going to pay.

* * *

 

The game was called at dinner time, the ‘geezers’ up by three. But everyone called a truce to sit down and eat. Clark won his bet, and Kon took pride in the fact that he and Tim still made a great team and collectively could still whoop their kids asses at football.

“Should we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for?” Lois asked, and Clark kissed her cheek as she sat down. It was always her tradition, and no one tried to ignore it.

“I’m thankful for my family,” Clark said, smiling first at Lois, then looking around the table.

“And I’m also thankful for my family,” Lois said. “And my career.”

“I’m thankful that our family is together for the holiday,” Janet said, holding up her wine glass.

“I’ll second that,” Jack tapped his glass against Janet’s, both of them taking a sip.

“I’m thankful for my scholarship and my ability to play ball in college,” The younger Jack said. “And my girlfriend, of course.”

“I’m thankful for you too,” Abigail smiled. “And for all of you, for having me for the holiday.

“I’m thankful for my friends,” Martha said. “I’m also thankful I have such forgiving parents because I got a D on my last math quiz.”

“I’m thankful I got a B on my last math quiz,” Garrett said, and Martha chuckled at his joke.

“I’m thankful for my beautiful wife, and for this little miracle right here,” Jon said, leaning over to kiss the baby’s cheek as she dozed in Kathy’s arms.

“I’m thankful we were blessed with a beautiful little girl this year,” Kathy said. Jon had confided in Kon that they’d had trouble conceiving, were worried they were running out of time.

“I’m thankful for my family being here,” Kon said, gripping Tim’s hand under the table. “And for all of the food that’s been so beautifully prepared.”

Tim glanced around the table at the smiling faces. His family had grown and grown and it would only grow more. It was amazing that at one point in time, he was alone all the time. Now he would love to be alone but was so glad he wasn’t.

“Tim?” Kon asked, his smile faltering.

“I’m thankful for you all,” Tim said, looking around the table. “But most of all you, Conner, for giving me a family.”

“Here, here!” Clark said, holding up his glass.

* * *

 

Kon and Tim had prepared the guest room, the fold out couches in the basement, and the couch upstairs. Jon and Kathy got the guest room, where they had also set up the baby’s things. Janet and Jack and Clark and Lois were planning on taking the basement for themselves, which was fine with Tim because at least they all got along. Garrett would be sleeping on the couch for the night.

But once almost everyone was settled, at least quieted down, Kon went out to the back deck again to stare at the back yard.

“Hey,” Tim said as he came out, wrapping his jacket around himself tighter. “Cold out here.”

“Just wanted to get some fresh air,” Kon shrugged.

“Martha is in the shower, and I think Abigail fell asleep. I saw Jack carrying her to his room a little while ago,” Tim said, standing beside his husband.

“Remember when he fell off of the swings?” Kon asked, and Tim chuckled.

“How could I forget?” He asked. “Think I had a heart attack that day.” Jack had been no older than four, and had been standing on the swings after he was told not to. He fell and hit his head on the frame, his forehead splitting open and screaming for one of his parents.

“You remember when we brought Martha home?” Kon asked, and Tim didn’t know where the thoughts were coming from, but he did distinctly remember that day.

“Yeah, your parents were here with Jack and he was so mad that he wasn’t the first one to meet the baby,” Tim laughed. “He was so happy to be a big brother.”

“Still is,” Kon nodded. They were blessed that their kids were so close. “Hey, Tim?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, too,” Kon said, pulling Tim in by the belt loops, pressing their fronts flush together. “For giving me a family. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“I love you, Kon,” Tim whispered, standing on his toes to kiss his husband with all the love in his body.

“Love you too, Tim,” Kon breathed against is lips. His hands trailed back, dipping into Tim’s back pockets and squeezing while Tim giggled.

“You trying to start something?” Tim asked, his face warming despite the November chill.

“I might be,” Kon shrugged with a sly smile. “Is it working?”

“I think so,” Tim nodded, stepping away and taking Kon’s hand in his. They tiptoed through the house, trying not to wake anyone as they made their way to their bedroom.

The paused though when they saw Jack and Martha sprawled in their bed.

Tim sighed, but it was a good sigh.

“You wanna carry them to bed?” Tim asked, and Kon smiled down at him, shook his head. “Me neither.”

The couple adjusted their children, closer to each other in the bed. Jack was still in his jeans and dirty jersey, Martha in a Bronco’s hoodie and plaid pajama pants. Once the two were securely in the center, Tim scooted in beside Jack and Kon beside Martha, reaching to turn off his bedside lamp.

“Good night, Tim,” He said and Tim blew him a kiss.

“Good night, Kon,” Tim rested down into the bed, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Look at what we did.”

“Thankful for these two every day,” Kon added, leaning down to kiss the crown of Martha’s head.


End file.
